In some moving vehicles, forces may be applied during a rapid deceleration event, e.g., a vehicle crash event, to a backside of a vehicle seat back by one or more occupants of a rearwardly positioned vehicle seat, and such seat backs are typically designed to deform forwardly under such conditions. However, some such vehicle seats may further include one or more conventional restraint systems mounted thereto, and during such rapid deceleration events additional forces applied by one or more such restraint systems to the seat back at or near the top thereof may cause additional forward deformation of the seat back. It is desirable in some restraint system implementations to limit such forward deformation.